sEnTiMiEnToS rEvElAdOs! oO
by Lunatica yuki
Summary: 4° capitulo.......SNAPE QUE TE PASA?.....¬¬....ERA HORA DE QUE TE ENTERARAS HARRY..............DESPUES DE UNA NOCHE?..........dejen reviews plis XDDDDDDDDD
1. Default Chapter

( hARRY POTTER ES CREACIÓN DE j.k ROWLING)............¬_¬  
  
  
  
Dark and Magic : EL GRAN CONCIERTO  
  
Una banda misteriosa para la mayoria, pero genial para los pocos afortunados ke conocian de su musica, tocaria aquella noche en el gran salon para todos los alumnos del colegio de magia: Hogwarts. La emocion se podia respirar en el aire, aun cuando no fuesen muchos los que conocian el grupo, la idea de tener una banda de musica armando un gran escandalo los fascinaba a todos, como buenos adolescentes que eran. "Dark and Magic (^-^ ke banda mas wena!!!!!!) esta noche en el gran salon" se podia leer en unos inmensos carteles pegados en los baños, salones, casas e incluso flotando por el aire.  
  
La emocion tenia completamente loca a Hermione, pues Dark and Magic. era su banda favorita.  
  
-No se sinceramente como te puede gustar su musica-le dijo Harry mientras almorzaban un buen plato de lasagna en el gran salon ( O_o ke rico!!!!!)  
  
-Si solo escucharas algunas de sus canciones lo sabrias- contesto indeferentemente hermione mientras se hechaba un buen pedazo de su almuerzo a la boca.  
  
-Si la he escuchado y no me parece para nada fascinante como dices tu-dijo harry  
  
-Alla tu, pero es lamentable ke no tengas para nada un buen gusto musical-dijo hermione tomandose al seco un vaso de cocacola y retirandose de la mesa.  
  
yo si tengo buen gusto musical!!!!!!-le grito a la chica mientras se alejaba -cierto , Ron?-pregunto mirando a ron con una mirada de victima  
  
-Ehh........si.....claro- contesto Ron mientras comia muy entusiasmado.  
  
Hermione al momento de alejarse de la mesa de griffindor no pudo evitar juntar su mirada con la mirada encantadora ( ^-^ muy encantadora)de Draco. No era la primera vez ke lo hacia ni tampoco seria la ultima, pues desde principio de las clases de aquel 5°año Draco la observaba continuamente y ella tambien lo hacia, ambos habian cambiado no solo fisicamente si no psicologicamente. Draco parecia + amable y ya no la molestaba, es mas se detenia a saludarla cuando la encontraba sola en los pasillos y Hermione respondia amablemente a estos saludos. Al salir del gran salon Hermione se fue directo a la casa de griffindor para arreglarse para el gran concierto, donde podria ver en vivo a sus idolos (n/a mis idolos!!!!!!!!). No salio del dormitorio de las chicas hasta ke dieron las 11:00, el concierto estaba a punto de empezar.   
  
-vas sola????????- pregunto Harry un poco preocupado  
  
-No, voy con Ron y si kieres puedes acompañarnos- le dijo muy emocionada.  
  
-noooooo, me daaaaa........-harry no pudo terminar de decirlo pues Hermione ya lo llevaba del brazo junto a Ron por uno de los pasillos del Colegio.  
  
-Apurense ke esta empezando!!!!!!-gritaba emocionada Hermione mientras corria para llegar mas rapido al gran salon  
  
ya, ya calmate- le gritaba Harry kien trataba de ke la chica le soltara el brazo- calmate!!!!! ke Ron viene apenas!!!!!- Ciertamente ron venia apenas ya que no se le alcanzaba a divisar desde la posicion en ke estaba Hermione.  
  
Harry logro soltarse del brazo de Hermione y parar, pero luego de un momento la chica se perdio de su vista.  
  
los espero alla!!!!!!!!!-le grito bastante emocionada Hermione.  
  
Si, claro como no- se dijo hacia dentro Harry bastante aflijido mientras trataba de divisar a Ron ke venia muy atras.  
  
Hermione cada vez sentia mas fuerte la musica-Tan..Tan..Tan..-por lo que cada vez corria mas rapido hasta que por fin logro llegar al gran salon.Este se veia grandioso, estaba todo oscuro excepto por unas luces de todos colores que alumbraban en forma intermitente diversas partes del salon, en el lugar donde generalmente se sentaba dumbledore con los profesores se encontraba, sobre lo que parecia un cubo de hielo gigante, Dark and Magic tocando a todo volumen una de las canciones favoritas de Hermione "Dark life".   
  
El lugar estaba lleno, algunas alumnas y alumnos que ni sikiera conocian al grupo gritaban como locas, entre los gritos se podian escuchar: "Harry potter guachito rico!!!!!!!!!","Snape no tiene!!!!!!!!!"(O_o no tiene? ke no tiene?),"Dumbledore viejo verde!!!!!!!!!!!!" y muchos de otro tipo. Otros alumnos aprovechaban la dificultad que los profesores tenian para vigilarlos con la gran cantidad de gente que habia, para tomarse unos cuantos tragos y fumarse de todo!!!. (N/A HASTA TIZA)  
  
Se le hizo muy dificil a Hermione acercarse hacia donde estaba la banda con toda esa gente gritando y moviendose como loca, pero finalmente lo logro y comenzo a cantar con una emocion impresionante - believe in the soul -gritaba con bastante fuerza junto a otros alumnos fanaticos de placebo magic.- believe in the..-estaba gritando cuando localizo justamente a su lado a Draco quien al = que ella disfrutaba al maximo de las canciones de la banda. Lo miro con una emocion enorme  
  
-No puedo creer que tambien te gusten- le grito a Draco, este le propino una mirada muy picara  
  
-Pues no es lo unico que me gusta!!!!!-le grito  
  
Hermione no supo que decir estaba muy sorprendia y muy feliz ( ¬_¬ a no si no), asi que prefirió seguir cantando junto a la musica de Dark and magic. - This Life, this life, this lifee, aloneee - Todos los alumnos del colegio estaban pasandola chancho, Fred y George que eran los + felices pasaron en un momento regalando piscolas a todo el mundo. El salon era una locura y no solo los alumnos disfrutaban si no que los profesores en una eskina se bailaban todas las canciones ( O_o son bailables???).   
  
Señorita Mcgonagallll que movimientos!!!!!- gritaba dumbledore mientras bailaba bastante excitado (O_o como?????? jajaj no sean mal pensados...O_o), tanta era su emocion que los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor esperaban que en cualquier momento el viejo mago sufriera un infarto.  
  
Severus!!Severus!! venga, baile no sea tonto- gritaba la profe sprout   
  
no, no ,no, no kiero- le contestaba malhumorado Snape. (¬_¬ como siempre)   
  
Pero no sea tonto!!!!!!!aproveche!!!!!!!!- le insistia la profe sprout mientras hacia unos movimientos rarificos  
  
no que no kiero, por favor no insista!!!!!!-le decia snape molesto  
  
Pero severus aproveche!!!!! no seas tonto!!!!!!- le grito dumbledore que se sacudia de una forma increible.  
  
Ah ya bueno ya(O_o)-contesto snape en un tono de voz muy pero muy gay y se acerco moviendose ,como si jugase con un ula ula ,hacia dumbledore.  
  
Dieron las 3:00 y ya se podian observar estudiantes borrachos tirados en el suelo, otros balanceandose a punto de caer. Harry y ron se habian pasado toda la noche buscando a hermione y aun no la encontraban.  
  
Ya no pueo mas- dijo medio curao Ron afirmandose en el hombro de harry  
  
Es que no puede desaparecer asi como asi!!!!!!!!!- le grito Harry medio histerico.  
  
Es que no pueo..hip...no pueo...hip.  
  
Ron!!!!!!!!!-grito molesto Harry mientras trataba de limpiarse la tunica llena de vomito  
  
que???????!!!!!!!!-grito Ron ya a punto de caer al suelo  
  
que comiste?????-dijo harry con una cara de asco   
  
Ha....ha...hip...ha.......rry.hip.....yo......yo...hip....yo te .....amo._ le dijo ron acercandosele y dandole un beso  
  
Apenas los labios de Ron tocaron los de Harry, el chico weasley cayo al suelo dormido. Harry impresionado y tambien bastante askeado por el vomito se desmayo ( O_o lo sabia ,debil!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Algunas alumnas como cho llegaron a tal nivel de excitacion que empezaron a hacer stripteases.  
  
Hermione seguia disfrutando de la musica con Draco, ambos muy pero muy emocionados.  
  
Hermione!!!!!!- grito de repente Draco  
  
que!!!!!!??????????-grito la chica   
  
tomame la mano!!!!!!!!!!!-grito draco con una mirada tierna  
  
Hermione no contestó, simplemente hizo lo que el chico le pedia, tomarle la mano.  
  
Draco la saco del gran salon, llevandola hacia los pasillos.  
  
donde vamos??????- se atrevio a preguntar la chica ( ¬_¬ ah no si no sabis)  
  
shhhhh_ la hizo callar Draco suavemente tomandola por la cintura y apoyandola contra la pared le dio un primer beso.  
  
la chica no se resistio para nada (O_o ohhhhhh mina facil!!!!! muajajaja =)  
  
Draco Malfoy, un chico atractivo, muy atractivo, guapo, sensual (^-^ sexy!!!!!!!!!) y ademas de caracter fuerte lo cual siempre le habia atraido de él aun asi cuando la odiara, si, el mismisimo Draco ( T-T mi drakito) la estaba besando.   
  
Hermione sentia los humedos labios de Draco acariciando sus propios labios. Era una sensacion maravillosa para la chica, sentia la respiracion del guapisimo chico cada vez mas agitada, al = que la de ella.  
  
Draco finalmente se separo de la boca de hermione, la joven pudo ver que el rostro de draco estaba completamente rojo y muy sudoroso.  
  
Draco observando la cara de confusion con que hermione lo miro, se sintio completamente humillado.  
  
que estupidez!!!!!!!-grito furioso mirando hacia a otro lado-nunca, pero nunca...-no alcanzo a terminar pues hermione le agarro el rostro con ambas manos y lo callo con un beso, draco no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa mientras la besaba.  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
QUE LES PARECIO!!!!!!  
  
^-^------------DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!PLEASE^-^!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
R e V i E w S 


	2. dEsPuEs De ToDo!

(harry potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling...............¬_¬)  
  
Aqui va la segunda parte..espero que les guste ^-^.....muajajajajja ^-^U,,,,ordeno que les guste  
  
muajajajajja....^-^U  
  
dedicado a Nadeshiko-----gran amante de los yaoi   
  
y a Yukino------- que perfecta eres!!! :P  
  
contestacion de reviews!!!!!  
  
manden mas!!!!  
  
- ross malfoy  
  
Yo invente la banda :P pero inspirandome en una grupo de música muy pero muy weno llamado placebo :P. graciassssssssss por el review ( no soy muy buena en esto T_T de contestar reviews)  
  
- prongsy  
  
No me cohibire mauajajajajja ^-^U no te preocupes.  
  
graciassssssss  
  
- di-malfoy  
  
graciasssssssssss. ojala este capitulo = te paresca gracioso mauajjajajaja ^-^U  
  
- viktor jos krum  
  
siiiii, hay cocacola pues los magos admitieron que la cocacola a pesar de haber sido creada por muggles era muy pero muy wena. :P. graciasssssssss por el review  
  
2° capitulo.........Despues de todo  
  
Hermione desperto silenciosamente sentada en el suelo de uno de los pasillos del colegio Hogwart, miro lentamente hacia su lado y logro observar una cabellera rubia que descansaba sobre su hombro tranquilamente (n/a debo aclarar algo..........ambos estaban con ropa........porsiaca ^-^U)  
  
Draco!!-pronuncio con ternura -Draco!-decia mientras lo movia despacio. Despierta!!- le grito de repente histerica y aburrida de que no despertara  
  
ahhh!!!que!!!-gritó draco asustado.- Son las 2:00 de la tarde draco- le dijo la chica- estoy perdiendo clases!!!!!!!- hermione gritaba como loca. Draco aun medianamente dormido, veia como la chica tomaba su chaqueta y se largaba del pasillo corriendo. Hermione!!?- le grito debilmente, pero al ver que la chica no regresaba se devolvio a sus sueños tranquilamente.( muy bien!!! sigue soñando conmigo no mas!! ^-^)  
  
Mientras esto acontecía, en el gran salon los alumnos despertaban bastante confundidos, algunos sin capa, algunos sin pantalones, algunos sin calzoncillos!!! ( :P). Harry quien yacia dormido en el suelo sintio en un instante una mano sobre su hombro, entonces comenzo a abrir lentamente sus ojos  
  
harry!!- decia ron mientras lo agitaba (O_o...yaaa.lo se..soy muy mal pensada :P)-harry!!!-  
  
que?- dijo debilmente harry mientras se percataba que un olor mezcla de trago, cigarro y vomito reinaba en el ambiente  
  
esta la caga!!!!- le empezo a comentar ron, mientras harry se levantaba  
  
-son las 2:00 de la tarde y no hay clases, ademas todavia no pueden despertar a dumbledore, parece que se murio- le dijo bajando la voz  
  
Harry al escuchar estas palabras se acordo de lo acontecido la noche anterior, dumbledore bailando como loco, snape regalando besos (O_o),cho haciendo el streaptease y ron besandol..-alejate!!!-le grito harry espantado a ron  
  
-que te pasa???!!!!!!_ pregunto el pelirrojo bastante extrañado  
  
-pero que me pasa????!!! maldito maricon!!!! (O_o y esa boquita!!!??? )- grito enfurecido harry alejandose de su amigo  
  
-harry!!!?-pronuncio ron tratando de alcanzar a su amigo - que te pasa??!! adonde vas???-pero harry ya se encontraba bastante lejos de el.  
  
albus!!! albus!!!- gritaba snape con lagrimas en los ojos en otro lugar del salon. A su alrededor se encontraban bastantes alumnos mirando de cerca que pasaba. albi??!- preguntaba snape con una mezcla de dolor y tristeza -albi!!?despierta!!!- grito snape. el ver a su director tirado en el suelo y al parecer muerto, le estaba rompiendo el corazón ( O_o porke sera??)  
  
Snape ya estaba a punto de arratrarse de dolor por el suelo cuando una voz lo detuvo. Severus??- pregunto dumbledore kien recien despertaba de un sueño bastante bueno al parecer como lo mostraba su gran sonrisa   
  
( O_o que habra estado soñando este viejo verde????!!!!!!)- pero hombre que te pasa???- Snape no pudo disimular su emocion- viejito!!viejito mio!!!!!- le dijo a albus abrazandolo fuertemente - pense que te habias ido!!-snape lloraba de emoción. Dumbledore no logro captar nada de lo que su gran amigo le decia, pues ver a todas esas chiquillas en el suelo durmiendo y casi sin ropa ( entre ellas cho y la profe mCgonagall O_o) lo mantenia bastante ocupado.  
  
Por otro lado Harry salia del gran salon cuando encontro en uno de los pasillos a Draco tirado en el suelo y durmiendo.  
  
malfoy!!!???- se pregunto a si mismo al ver al rubio ( sexy ^-^)chico, -durmiendo en un pasillo, kien lo pensaria- penso finalmente alejandose del lugar y dirijiendose a los jardines del colegio   
  
Al llegar al bello lugar, Harry se sento sobre el pasto y comenzo a pensar......a pensar......sobre ron y él. sobre el beso - quizas fue solo a causa de lo borracho que se encontraba ron-penso- pero el brillo en sus ojos- Harry estaba totalmente confundido, el beso que ron  
  
( que beso???? ¬_¬ si apenas le toco los labios!!!estos niños tan exagerados!!)le habia propinado, no le habia resultado del todo desagradable, en realidad para nada desagradable. De repente harry sintio una mano fria tocandole el hombro, lentamente volvio su cabeza y descubrio a su mejor amigo.  
  
sueltame!!-le dijo hostilmente harry a ron.  
  
ya me acorde-dijo ron respondiendo tiernamente al ataque de Harry.   
  
-te perdono!!- dijo harry callandolo rapidamente-estabas realmente muy borracho y...-harry callo ante la triste mirada de Ron.  
  
-estaba borracho, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice- hablo por fin el colorin. Harry lo miro aterrado.-perdona pero no puedo seguir ocultandotelo- dijo ron, mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.  
  
-entonces yo te, yo te- dijo harry esperando que Ron entendiera el mensaje.-tu me gustas- completo el triste enamorado. Harry no podia creer lo que escuchaba, durante todos esos años que habia compartido con ron, lo habia considerado solo como un amigo, pero a cambio su mejor amigo tenia sentimientos mas alla de la amistad hacia el.  
  
que piensas??-pregunto ron un poco confuso ante el silencio ke harry mantenia. tengo ke irme -contesto harry sin mirarlo a los ojos y retirandose del lugar.  
  
En otro lugar, exactamente en la oficina del director, la profesora McGonagall esperaba impaciente a dumbledore. Minerva!!-dijo de repente una voz muy conocida para la profesora.  
  
veo que ya estas aki- pronuncio dumbledore con una voz sexy y fresca.  
  
( O_o XDDDDD).Si, hace ya un buen rato ke te espero-dijo mcgonagall alejandose un poco de las manos sudorosas del director.mmmmmmm-pronuncio el viejo (verde ^-^)acercandose un poco mas hacia la profesora y luego humedeciendose sus labios con la lengua.  
  
-ke kerias?!!!!!-pregunto mcgonagall un poco desesperada ante la actitud de su acompañante. felicitarte!!! por la capacidad grandiosa para bailar-dijo dumbledore sacandose la capa. La profesora lo miro aterrorizada- muy bien ,gracias entonces- y abriendo la puerta salio de la sala. Dumbledore inmediatamente despues que salio la profesora mcgonagall ,vio entrar a patudamente a snape. y tu ke haces aki??- pregunto dumbledore un poco enojado, por su fallida conquista. y a mi no me va a felicitar??!-pregunto snape bastante serio. felicitarte?? y porque??-dijo albus bastante confundido, mientras se volvia a colocar sus pantalones (O_o y en ke momento se los saco????) pues por anoche, mi baile de anoche albus!!- dijo snape manteniendo la seriedad  
  
si,claro felicitaciones!!-pronuncio albus abrazando a snape.Snape cambio notablemente su cara seria a una de felicidad e inclusive una lagrima se escapo de uno de sus ojos. te quiero!!- dijo snape con una voz bastante gay.Dumbledore no escucho nada, ya que mientras snape lo abrazaba se habia dado cuenta del buen cuerpo que el profesor mantenia y tenia toda su concentracion en ello  
  
( XDDDDDDDD)  
  
Hermi??!!-pregunto draco kien recien se despertaba en uno de los pasillos del colegio. Al ver ke la chica no estaba a su lado, se acordo de lo histerica que habia salido corriendo del lugar un rato atras. Limpiandose la baba con la manga (uhh ke sexy .......^-^U), se paro ( O_o que se paro??? ah ?? como???.........^-^U) lentamente (XDDD no sean mal pensados......O_o) y salio a buscar a su chica. ( O_o yo??^-^................ahhhhhh, ella ¬_¬)  
  
Draco?? veo ke despertaste- pronuncio hermione viendo ke draco entraba a la biblioteca. -estas estudiando??? pero si hoy dia no hay clases!!!!-dijo draco asombrado al ver a hermione sola con unos cuantos libros ( si supiera que tipo de libros eran!!! O_o). -no importa, necesito despejarme la cabeza un rato ( O_o que vas a despejar????? si no tienes nada adentro. muajajajajjaja.....^-^.......^-^U.......¬_¬)- contesto la chica manteniendo su mirada a los libros.   
  
ya veo- dijo draco quien ya entendia el porque de la actitud de hermione.-entonces te dejo, te dejo bien sola, si kieres no te vuelvo hablar- contesto con un cierto nivel de prepotencia el bello chico ( a si se hace!!!!^-^.....^-^U). Draco al ver el silencio ke hermione mantenia, se alejo ya bastante enfurecido de la biblioteca, pero no sin antes botar unas cuantas sillas. o_O  
  
Draco al salir de la biblioteca, no pudo contener mas su rabia y tristeza y dejo caer sobre sus palidas mejillas una hermosas lagrimas . ( T-T porque sufre mijito??? porque???)  
  
mientras golpeaba las paredes de los pasillos.  
  
El dia despues del gran concierto de la banda dark and magic, fue un caos absoluto. Algunas chicas amanecieron recostadas y semidesnudas, otros chicos no despertaron y siguieron hundidos en sus profundos sueños ( bastantes profundos ^-^) e inclusive algunos profesores no amanecieron ni en el gran salon ni en el colegio(aumentaron extrañamente los clientes del gran motel " Magia entre nosotros ").Y que decir como quedo el gran salon, botellas, cigarros, vomito y condones O_o permanecian botados sin que nadie se tomara la molestia de limpiar ( esto me recuerda a un raro acontecimiento en un colegio que yo conosco o_O ).No fue hasta las 11:00 de la noche que dumbledore se acerco al gran salon y decidio poner orden . Orden!!!! ( ¬_¬)- gritó el director.  
  
De un segundo a otro el salon volvio a lucir maravilloso y los alumnos que permanecian acostados en el suelo fueron transportados hacia sus respectivas camas. Dumbledore se retiro satisfecho de su trabajo y se dedico a buscar a su amada profesora mcgonagall pues le tenia una gran sorpresa.  
  
En otro lugar del colegio, un pasillo oscuro y silencioso, Ron se encontraba ahogado en una inmensa tristeza, arrepentido de haberle revelado sus sentimientos a Harry, ahora no solo habia perdido a su amor si no a su gran amigo. De repente sintio unas frias manos sobre sus brazos, unas manos que ya conocia. -Quiero saber que es lo que realmente siento - susurro harry a los oidos del chico mientras le quitaba lentamente su capa.  
  
continuara.......  
  
  
  
manden reviews!!!!  
  
rEvIeWs!!!!!!!!!  
  
R E V I E W SSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
..............................................SperanZZZZZ........................................ 


	3. sOlO dEjAtE lLeVaR!

(Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling....¬_¬)  
  
Aqui va el tercer capitulo, no ta muy gracioso pero = espero que les guste............^-^  
  
Dedicado a Kazuha Toyama y Nadeshiko Black ------ amantes de todo lo yaoi  
  
3° capitulo..............SoLo DeJaTe LlEvAr....  
  
......Harry luego de sacarle la capa a Ron, se acerco rapidamente hacia su amigo apoyandolo contra la pared.   
  
- ¿Estas seguro? - pregunto Ron con una pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad que recorrian su pecoso rostro.  
  
Harry penetro (o_O) una mirada confusa ( XDDDD ke pensaban mis keridos lectores??????......mentes de alcantarilla........^-^U)en los ojos de Ron e inmediatamente lo solto.   
  
- Perdona,todo esto me confunde bastante - dijo Harry alejandose de Ron - hace un buen rato te juro que te odiaba por haberme dicho lo que sentias, pero luego pense en mi relacion contigo y.... - harry callo unos segundos para secarse sus cristalinas lagrimas - me di que cuenta que te quiero mas que como un amigo- continuo. Ron escuchaba atentamente llorando de felicidad. - pero no se si esto esta bien, no lo se- Harry callo repentinamente dando rienda suelta a sus lagrimas.   
  
- Esta bien - afirmo Ron despues de unos cuantos segundos de silencio absoluto - si es lo que sientes, esta bien - se acerco lentamente a Harry y sujetandole con ambas manos el rostro le  
  
planto un tierno y corto beso en los labios. Harry miro a Ron a los ojos y le devolvio el beso pero esta vez mas apasionado. Ron se dejo llevar, ¿como impedir algo que deseaba con toda su alma? .Harry sentia como Ron recorria su cuerpo acariciandolo generosamente y con mucha seguridad, en cambio Ron sentia el nerviosismo y la timidez con que Harry demostraba la excitacion que lo poseia. Ambos podian sentir la respiracion y los latidos del otro cada vez mas fuerte y...( ejale, XDDD esta historia esta clasificada como pg-13 asi que lo que sigue se los dejo a su sana y bella imaginacion..........aonddd XDDDDDD ^-^)  
  
Dumbledore aun buscaba a su querida profesora,  
  
- Baby!!!!?? - gritaba por los pasillos con una voz sensual y debil ya por los años. - Minervita!!!!!!!????? - de repente el viejo mago miro su reloj, ya eran las 3:00 de la mañana - seguramente tiene que estar durmiendo ( ¬_¬)- penso y corriendo como bala se dirigio hacia donde se encontraban los dormitorios de profesores. La rapidez con la que iba le impidio percatarse de la presencia observadora de snape, quien lo siguio cuidadosamente .Dumbledore ya frente a la puerta de la habitacion de su amada, con un pequeño hechizo abrio la puerta y entro silenciosamente. Se acerco a la cama donde descansaba el cuerpo de la profesora. - Minervita!! - le dijo cuidadosamente al oido. - Ahhhh?????? - grito asustada la profesora - ¿Que hace aca??????- le grito ya histerica al director   
  
- Te tengo una sorpresita - contesto dumbledore con una mirada seductora y sacandose lentamente la capa. Mcgonagall pudo observar la sorpresa que el viejo hombre le tenia preparada.   
  
- Y??como me veo??? - pregunto dumbledore sensualmente. La profesora lo miro de pies a cabeza aun asustada. Albus estaba vestido solo con una zunga(o_O).   
  
- Bi..bi..en - contesto la profesora con cierta timidez. Snape observaba babeando a traves de la cerradura de la puerta.  
  
- Mi vida, creo que deberiamos consumar nuestro amor - dijo dumbledore acercandose repentinamente a la profesora.   
  
- Que?????? - grito alterada la mujer.Dumbledore sin importarle el grito recorrio toda el area alrededor de su propia boca con su lengua, mientras se acercaba y miraba sensualmente a la profesora.  
  
( o_O........XDDDDDD) Snape solo lloraba, el hombre de su vida lo estaba engañando.  
  
- Albus, creo que deberiamos hablar - dijo de repente la profesora decidida a parar ese alboroto.Parecia que dumbledore estaba muy concentrado en su objetivo pues no escucho lo que la mujer le dijo  
  
- Albi!!!!!!!- snape no pudo mas y abriendo la puerta de la habitacion se tiro hacia una pierna del director y se la agarro fuertemente. La profesora solo miraba atonita  
  
- Severus!!!!!!?????????- grito asombrado dumbledore - que haces aca???-pregunto.   
  
- Porque!!!!!????solo dime porque????-grito snape con una voz de dolor.  
  
Dumbledore no sabia que contestar a la pregunta   
  
- Cuales son las alternativas!????? - pregunto bastante nervioso, una voz ajena a las persona que se encontraban en la habitacion respondió. - a) porque soy un viejo depravado  
  
..b)porque soy un viejo depravado   
  
..c)porque soy un viejo depravado  
  
..d)todas las anteriores -   
  
Dumbledore ya muy nervioso comenzo a comerse las uñas.   
  
- ¿Puedo usar comodin????? - pregunto bastante neurotico.  
  
- Solo te queda el comodin del publico!! - contesto la voz misteriosa.  
  
- Lo uso!!!!!-grito dumbledore mientras snape todavia sufria agarrado a la pierna del director.  
  
- Muy bien, señorita mcgonagall cual cree usted que es la alternativa correcta??- pregunto la voz.  
  
- Eh...yo..creo..este...que es....la a!!!!... no...no la b!!!!! .no....no...ya se!!!!....la d!!!!! - contesto la profesora tambien muy nerviosa.  
  
- El publico ha decidido que la respuesta correcta es la letra d, cual es su eleccion??? - pregunto la voz a Dumbledore.   
  
Dumbledore aun dudoso decidio confiar en la profesora.  
  
- La letra D - contesto el director.   
  
- Respuesta definitiva?? - pregunto la voz.   
  
- Si!!!! - contesto dumbledore ya seguro, mientras snape lo miraba desde el suelo con los ojos brillosos. (perrito faldero XDDDDD) - Respuesta......volveremos despues de los comerciales!!!! - grito la voz.  
  
Mientras esto acontecia, Draco se encontraba en su habitacion (conmigo :P), aun no podia dormir, se encontraba lleno de rabia, lleno de tristeza, lleno de odio ( T-T poke sufre mi vida?)  
  
Hermione lo habia usado, o por lo menos el asi lo sentia,pues por una noche le habia hecho creer que lo queria.( tan ingenuo este chiquillo) De repente sintio la puerta de su habitacion abrirse y rapidamente se limpio todas sus lagrimas   
  
- ¿Quien es????? - pregunto furioso levantandose de su cama. - Shh..... - dijo una voz claramente femenina. El joven vio aparecer ante sus ojos a Hermione   
  
- ¿Que quieres?????? - dijo enojado Draco mirandola con bastante odio a los ojos.   
  
- Lo siento - contesto la chica acercandose al hermoso hombre que tenia en frente. - No estoy arrepentida del beso que nos dimos la noche del concierto - continuo - mas bien estoy excitada (o_O que directa!!!!!!!!!!.......mejor retrocedamos)   
  
- no estoy arrepentida del beso que nos dimos la noche del concierto - continuo - mas bien estoy feliz de saber por fin lo que siento por ti, solo necesitaba pensar por un rato -   
  
Draco al escuchar estas palabras se acerco lentamente a Hermione, la tomo violentamente de la cintura y la beso intensamente. Hermione solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por sus deseos mas profundos  
  
( T-T noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! por que?????porque????????.........en el otro capitulo les arruinare la noche muajajajajajajajajajajajjaja..............¬_¬)  
  
  
  
- Ya estamos de vuelta!!!!!!!! - grito la voz misteriosa en la habitacion de la profesora mcgonagall. Dumbledore aun tenia a snape agarrandole la pierna y la profesora se encontraba sentada en la cama comiendo palomitas de maiz.  
  
- La respuesta es....................................................................  
  
tan tan tan tan...........  
  
.........tan tan tan tan  
  
.....correcta!!!!!!!!! - grito la voz   
  
- Siiiiii!!!!!!!-grito dumbledore mientras saltaba de emocion y la profesora mcgonagall aplaudia tambien muy emocionada. Snape debido a los saltos de su director saltooo lejos chocando con una muralla y quedando inconsciente.(o_O.... que quemao.XDDD) La voz al percatarse del incidente decidio desaparecer dejando sin premio al participante.  
  
Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall miraron asustados a Snape.  
  
- Lo mate??? - pregunto dumbledore ya a punto de llorar   
  
- No lo se albus!!! - contesto la profesora muy nerviosa.Ambos se hundieron en un silencio absoluto   
  
- Escondamoslo!!! - grito de repente dumbledore ya mas tranquilo, pero aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
- Y donde???? - pregunto la profesora mirando a Snape quien por cierto mantenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.   
  
- Me esta sonriendo!!!! - grito aterrada la profesora  
  
- Su espiritu se va a vengar!!!!! - comenzo a llorar nuevamente dumbledore - Yo no kiero morir!!!!!!.  
  
Ninguno de los dos, ni Dumbledore ni la profesora Mcgonagall, llego a pensar que Snape solo estaba durmiendo.  
  
-----------------------Sueño de Snape----------------  
  
Dumbledore y Snape corren de la mano por jardines llenos de flores.  
  
- Albi??!!-pregunta Snape con una cara bastante tierna - ¿Tu me kieres????  
  
Dumbledore lo mira con una bella sonrisa  
  
- Sevi!! como me preguntas eso????? si tu eres todo lo que yo amo en el mundo- dice dumbledore apretandole mucho mas fuerte la mano  
  
- Ahy Albi perdona!!! - dice snape con unas cuantas lagrimas de alegria en los ojos - Yo igual te amo  
  
Dumbledore lo mira y le da un gran beso con lengua ( o_O no me lo kiero   
  
Ambos amantes siguen corriendo por los jardines cantando la muy conocida "te quiero yo y tu a mi, somos una pareja feliz........."  
  
..................................................................  
  
- Tranquilo!!!Albus!!, ya se!! - grito la profesora tratando de esconder su nerviosismo - Dejemoslo en uno de los pasillos del colegio , asi nadie sabra quien lo mato!!!! y nadie sospechara de nosotros - termino de decir la profesora.  
  
- Ya!!llevemoslo!! - contesto Dumbledore limpiandose las lagrimas.  
  
Mcgonagall hizo un hechizo para llevar a Snape flotando en el aire y salieron de la habitacion con cuidado de no hacer ningun ruido  
  
Despues de un rato de vagar con el "muerto" por los pasillos del colegio dumbledore se decidio   
  
- Dejemoslo aqui!!!!!!-dijo el viejo director  
  
La profesora quito el hechizo y snape cayo brutalmente sobre el piso.  
  
pufffffffff!!!!!!!(^-^ mis efectos especiales!!!!!.......XDDD)  
  
Ya listos ambos personajes salieron corriendo del lugar.  
  
  
  
Una vez bastante lejos la profesora sintio unos gemidos muy raros. (o_O.....no soy yo)  
  
- Albus??escuchas??-pregunto la profesora menos nerviosa  
  
- Mmmm........si!! - contesto el director con una sorisa pervertida de oreja a oreja.( chuaaaaaa........^-^U)  
  
- Sigueme - le dijo McGonagall a dumbledore - viene de ahy - Dumbledore siguio a la profesora dejando completamente olvidado el tema de snape.  
  
tin..tin...tin...tin (son los pasos de dumbledore...^-^U)  
  
  
  
Potter!!!!?????? - grito horrorizada la profesora, determinando asi de donde provenian tan raros gemidos.  
  
continuara...............  
  
tan..tan...tan..tan  
  
manden reviewssssssssss  
  
R e V i E w S  
  
rEvIeWs-------------------------plis  
  
XDDDD  
  
.........................."I´lL bE wAtChInG, wHeN hE iS aRoUnD"........................... 


	4. ReAlMeNtE sNaPe?

(Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling........¬¬)  
  
leanlo y dejen reviews please!!!  
  
dedicado a Nadeshoka, Kashusca, Vicky piosca y al il palazzasco y  
  
EN ESPECIAL A TODOS MIS FANTASTICOS LECTORES!!!!!!!!!! :P  
  
4° capitulo..................realmente Snape??  
  
  
  
potter!!!!!!!- grito furiosa la profesora mirando el espectaculo ke montaban harry y Ron a sus ojos (o_O parecia una pelicula xxx)  
  
Dumbledore solo miraba con su tipica sonrisa depravada. (xDDD ke degenerado)  
  
Pro...pro..profesora, nosotros solo.- trato de decir harry pero la profesora lo corto aun mas furiosa.  
  
No me explikes nada pequeño pervertido!!!!!!yo se lo ke vi!!!!!esto no se va a quedar asi- grito ya a punto de explotar la profesora mcgonagall - Dumbledore porke no les dices a estos degenerados cual es su castigo! - prosiguio la profesora mirando a el director quien permanecia con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja clavada en su rostro (xDDDDD)  
  
-mmmmmm.......profesora....yo pienso que estas criaturas tienen todo el derecho a hacer este tipo de cosas (o_O como???!!!!)- dijo Dumbledore mirando tiernamente a los dos estudiantes. La profesora cambio drasticamente su cara de enojo a una de sorpresa y Ron y Harry hicieron lo mismo.  
  
QUE!!!!???- grito espantada la profesora, mirando a su director.   
  
-lo ke escuchaste mi hermosa minerva - contesto mirando a la profesora directamente a los ojos - Harry, Ron, chiquillos ponganse su ropa y vayan a acostarse, no kiero ke se refrien mis alumnos estrellas- les dijo a los alumnos cambiando la direccion de sus ojos hacia ellos.  
  
-Si, gracias director - dijo Ron aun sorprendido junto a Harry por la actitud del viejo hombre.  
  
- Muy bien, Vamonos Minerva mire ke dejamos algo pendiente - Dijo dumbledore cerrandole a la profesora un ojo y tomandola de su capa  
  
La profesora se dejo llevar, pues todo el suceso la habia dejado sin palabras (o_O eso si ke es un milagro)  
  
Una vez ke Dumbledore y La profesora minerva ya se habian alejado del lugar Ron miro a Harry mientras se vestia.  
  
Dime ke no te arrepientes - dijo el colorin chico con una fragil voz.  
  
Harry ante la pregunta se coloco su ultima prenda y se acerco a Ron  
  
-En mi vida me arrepentire de muchas cosas, pero esta no sera una de ellas- (XDDDDD ke cuatico) dijo harry mirandolo directamente a los ojos.  
  
Ron satisfecho por la respuesta lo tomo de la mano   
  
- ya vamonos antes ke llegue alguien mas - le dijo Ron  
  
- nunca pense ke dumbledore diria eso - dijo Harry cambiando el animo de panico  
  
- jajaja si es un viejo depravado, yo me esperaba algo asi - dijo ron riendose junto a harry. Ambos chicos salieron corriendo del lugar riendose de su director.  
  
Espera!-le dijo Hermione a Draco, quien retiraba suavemente la ropa de la chica  
  
- que pasa?- pregunto Draco mirandola confundidamente. En la mirada del chico se podia observar las ardientes emociones ke sufria en aquel momento con Hermione. (o_O pero pensando en mi .....^-^)  
  
No puedo, no todavia - dijo la chica con varias lagrimas en el rostro y alejandose del lado del bello joven   
  
No puedes o no quieres - dijo furioso Draco mientras veia la gran distancia ke Hermione iba adquiriendo hacia el  
  
No es que no kiera, no puedo, no ahora! - dijo alterada Hermione sentandose a un extremo de la cama  
  
No quieres, aceptalo. Maldito potter, es por el cierto? - grito Draco golpeando la cama con Violencia (o_O poke lo hago enojar porke T-T)  
  
Harry?!!!!, el es mi amigo imbecil,no lo metas en esto - dijo Hermione un poco enojada por los celos de Draco  
  
y entonces? que es entonces? - dijo Draco levantandose de la cama y dirigiendose hacia la chica  
  
simplemente no puedo! tanto te cuesta entenderlo!- grito Hermione enojada  
  
si, porque hace dos minutos atras si querias, y no puedo entender el cambio repentino de opinion - respondio Draco ya calmandose y dejando caer gotas de agua de sus grises ojos.  
  
Hermione lo miro tristemente y tomando la capa invisible de harry se acerco a la puerta - No se como explicartelo - dijo la chica destrozada y colocandose la capa salio de la pieza.  
  
(mauajajajajjaajjajajajajjjajajaj............^-^U)  
  
Draco al ver salir a Hermione golpio fuertemente la cama rompiendola! y se dejo caer sobre los restos de ella, llorando sobre su destrozado colchon la tristeza y rabia que sentia. ( uhhhhh ke tiernito .....^-^U)  
  
Albus!- grito la profesora mcgonagall una vez alejada de Harry y Ron, y recuperando el habla.- ke te pasa! no puedes permitir ke cosas asi sucedan en el colegio sin ningun castigo correspondiente - grito la profesora mirando con gravedad al director.  
  
Minervita, no te alteres, dejalos vivir su adolescencia- contesto dumbledore mirandola tiernamente  
  
asi????, que vivan asi su adolescencia!!!! por dios!!! albus viste ke estaban aciendo????????- pregunto la directora  
  
Si, y no lo encuentro para nada grave - dijo el viejo director caminando con calma por los pasillos  
  
como ke no es gr- no pudo terminar de decir la profesora pues ante si pudo observar caminando a Snape  
  
Snape!-grito aterrado Dumbledore- esta penando!- Dumbledore ya lloraba de miedo  
  
La profesora no dijo nada pues el miedo le corto nuevamente el habla  
  
Snape quien caminaba tambaleandose, pues aun estaba un poco mareado, se percato de la presencia de la profesora y el director.  
  
Minerva?Albus?- dijo mirandolos extrañado  
  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito agudamente Dumbledore y se fue corriendo del lugar asustadizimo  
  
La profesora no grito, pero al = ke el director se echo a correr velosmente.  
  
Snape no tomo muy en cuenta la actitud de ellos, y se dirigio a su pieza para poder saciar el sueño, lo mismo hicieron Dumbledore, Minerva, Ron, Harry y Hermione.  
  
A la mañana sgte la "normalidad" de las clases se reinicio en el colegio.  
  
Harry!despierta! vamos a llegar tarde a pociones! - grito Ron desesperado colocandose rapidamente su ropa ( waaaa.....no se baño ...XDDDD) luego de haberse tomado su larga ducha de costumbre ( ¬_¬ lo sabia..^-^U).  
  
Que?,como?- gritaba harry moviendo sus brazos y golpeando violentamente a Ron en la cara  
  
Ahy!, harry, calmate y despierta por la misma $#?#$?? -(peso gato signo de interrogacion gato peso signo de interrogacion signo de interrogacion..........la correspondiente traduccion......^-^U)  
  
Harry atendiendo a las palabras de su amigo...correcion...de su amante, se levanto rapidamente de su cama y se metio al baño cerrando con un fuerte golpe la puerta  
  
Vete tu, no me esperes - grito Harry desde el baño  
  
Ya!nos vemos entonces -contesto Ron con una Voz picara y abriendo la puerta de la habitacion salio corriendo hacia su clase.  
  
El chico colorin corria observando los solitarios pasillos del colegio y preparado para el castigo ke snape le tendria una vez llegando a la sala.  
  
Que??!!!-penso hacia si mismo cuando abrió la puerta de la sala de clases. Snape se encontraba bailando sobre la mesa, el profesor movia sus caderas de una forma impresionante (o_O) y todos los alumnos seguian las instrucciones ke snape daba.  
  
Izquierda....tan tan....derecha.......izquierda....tan..tan derecha-gritaba snape enseñandole a sus alumnos el arte del baile.  
  
Ron?!- pregunto de repente Snape percatandose de la presencia de Ron  
  
El chico lo miro mas espantado de lo comun, -ron?- se pregunto-y desde cuando llama a sus alumnos por el nombre- penso manteniendo su boca sellada  
  
Ron! no te unes al baile?- pregunto Snape acercandose al chico - la vida es hermosa y que forma mas espectacular de disfrutarla ke bailando! - le dijo el profesor colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de Ron - Izquierda....tan.tan.....derecha..tan....tan- decia Snape moviendo bruscamente al chico  
  
Mientras esto acontecia Harry ya habia llegado a la sala   
  
y miraba a punto de explotar de la risa como snape le trataba de enseñar a bailar a ron  
  
Muy bien, ron, práctica - dijo finalmente Snapa soltando a Ron y empujandolo hacia donde se encontraban todos sus alumnos, entre los cuales estaban obviamente Hermione y Draco (^-^).Ambos jovenes estaban lo mas lejos posible uno de otro sin siquiera juntar una mirada.  
  
Harry entro despacio a la sala tratando de ke Snape no se diera cuenta de su presencia y lo logro. Harry se acerco hacia donde se encontraba Ron Y hermione.   
  
Hola!- dijo Harry mirando a ambos chicos con una felicidad extrema  
  
Hola- contesto Hermione totalmente palida y triste. Ron solo contesto con una mirada conquistadora total  
  
¿Que te pasa hermione?- pregunto Harry alejando sus ojos de Ron  
  
Nada en especial, puede ke me este enfermando, no se - contesto sin ninguna expresion en su rostro la chica  
  
Te llevo a tu pieza?creo ke tienes ke descansar herm- dijo Ron acariciando el cabello de Hermione   
  
Si, porfavor - Contesto Hermione comenzando a dirijirse a la puerta. Ron dirigio una mirada de " ya vuelvo y esperame ke te tengo una sorpresa" (o_O y cual mirada es esa??? XDDD) hacia Harry y siguio el rumbo ke hermione tomaba.  
  
Draco se percato de la salida misteriosa de la sala de Hermione con Ron, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzo a seguirlos.  
  
Harry sin nadie con kien hablar y nada ke hacer, decidio seguir las intrucciones ke snape daba para bailar, despues de todo no perdia nada-izquierda....tan.....tan.....derecha....tan......tan......asi me gusta...-gritaba Snape con una expresion de dedicacion total a lo ke estaba haciendo.  
  
De repente Snape paro la musica y silencio todo el salon  
  
- Chicos!necesito agua! voy al baño y vuelvo ! sigan practicando!- diciendo esto salio de la sala y comenzo a caminar rumbo al baño mas cercano  
  
Draco los siguio hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda, ahy decidio entrar en accion.  
  
Hermione -grito. Ron y Hermione miraron a Draco extrañados.  
  
Se puede saber que estas aciendo tu aqui????? - pregunto ron con una mirada de odio hacia draco.  
  
- Dile!! ke estamos juntos, dile y ahy te creo ke me kieres de verdad!!- grito Draco con rabia  
  
Estan juntos???- pregunto Ron mirandolos a ambos sorprendidamente.  
  
Si- contesto Hermione con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
co...co..mo- pregunto Ron confundido por la respuesta de su amiga.  
  
en realidad estabamos juntos hasta ayer- corrigio Hermione un poco molesta y mirando fijamente a Draco  
  
que??- pregunto mucho mas confundido Ron  
  
estabamos??, como ke estabamos????-pregunto Draco ya mucho mas molesto  
  
si, no puedo soportar tus malditos celos!!- grito hermione secandose sus lagrimas  
  
Ron solo los miraba, y la verdad estaba ya un poco asustado.  
  
no son celos!! tu crees ke no me doy cuenta como lo miras??????- grito Draco soltando una bellas lagrimas de sus ojos.  
  
Lo miro como hermano, porke eso es para mi, un hermano!! al = ke ron!!-contesto furiosa Hermione y apuntando a Ron  
  
Ron al ver ke Draco lo miraba con un pokito de odio en ese momento decidio ke era el momento de retirarse si no keria salir lastimado  
  
no es verdad!!- grito Draco-me crees tonto????_ continuo  
  
chao!!- dijo el colorin con una sonrisa bastante fingida  
  
y saliendo de puntillas del lugar  
  
Ni Draco ni Hermione se percataron de la huida de su compañero.  
  
En otro lugar del colegio Snape se dirigia al baño.   
  
Ves!!- dijo la profesora mcgonagall escondida junto a Dumbledore- no lo matamos!!  
  
Ahy gracias dios mio gracias- dijo Dumbledore alzando la voz hacia el cielo  
  
Ron despues de alejarse de tanta pelea fue a buscar a su amante  
  
- Estas listo??- le pregunto Ron a Harry al encontrarlo  
  
- Si- contesto Harry ansioso  
  
- Ya, entonces sigueme!!!- dijo Ron tomandole la mano a su amigok  
  
- Espera!! y Hermione??- pregunto Harry acordandose del malestar de su amiga  
  
Ron cambio la cara completamente  
  
- Tengo ke decirte algo- dijo palidamente Ron  
  
- que?? que paso?- poregunto urgiendose Harry  
  
- Hermione y Draco stan juntos!- contesto seriamente Ron  
  
- que????-grito Harry al borde del colapso- donde esta ahora, donde esta???- pregunto Harry  
  
- En el pasillo, cerca del retrato de la dama gorda, pero por favor no vayas, aun no- dijo Ron reteniendo a Harry  
  
Sueltame!!- grito Harry violentamente y saliendo corriendo del lugar  
  
Harry!!- grito Ron persiguiendolo  
  
Harry corrio fuertemente hasta llegar donde el retrato de la dama gorda, una vez ahy le partio el corazon lo ke vio  
  
Draco besaba apasionadamente a Hermione  
  
Harry no pudo aguantar lo ke vio, rapidamente se acerco a la pareja, tomo violentamente a Draco y le planto un golpe tan fuerte ke dejo al chico rubio inconsciente en el suelo...  
  
continuará.......  
  
waaaaaaaaaaaaaa si esta medio fome el capitulo ToT..............pero = dejen reviews please!!!!!!! ^^ pa saber que les gustaria que pasara!!! o por lo menos pa saber que alguien lo ta leyendo ToT  
  
YukiNO.. 


End file.
